User blog:Cloverheart0253/STP Episode 2 Review
This episode was such a heartwarming one. It wasn't as big as ep. 1 but it doesn't have to be. And Lala, OMG! SHE'S JUST SOOOO ADORABLE!!! I'VE NEVER FELT SUCH EMPATHY TO A CURE AFTER CURE PEACE! *clears throat* And again, it also has good pacing too, literally balancing the interactions between Hikaru and Lala and the story behind the season. And I didn't have any complaints but there is one that I'm afraid it'll happen to future episodes. Points~✨ 1) When this was Lala's episode, it gave more than just showing her personality but also starting to give her a bond with Hikaru and I find their relationship adorable. What Hikaru said to Lala is so true! I understand why there are some people who feel her advice is giving more Hugtto feels and hardly original for her to teach to the audience, trust me, I feel it too but it is different when you think about it. Hana's was "You can do anything! You can be anything!" which is more of a direct goal to achieve in the future, basically an action on what you want that you're willing to become in reality. Whereas in Hikaru's case, who you are is what makes you become into someone you imagine to be or dream of, a representation of being yourself. 2) Right now, I am having a heart attack since I am falling in love with Kappard and I feel weird about it! But besides that, the villains and the minions in this season are proving to be actual villains that we needed from the past three seasons. I also heard that there won't be any motw this whole season which I'm pretty surprised and also at the same time happy since it get's tiring for the villains to not do anything and just let the monster he/she created to let it do the job. This is something Toei added for Kappard, he doesn't let the Nottoreis do all the work, he used them as a distraction for Cure Star so he could steal Fuwa from Lala and that is honestly good thinking right there for him. 3) Lala is just such a new change as a character in precure. She isn't both blue nor green but more of a teal cure, my expectations are high for her to recieve great development. And her transformation, it's just gorgeous, her voice is so angelic and just by looking at it, I was actually disappointed that whoever animated Cure Star's transformation didn't put in much effort on it as I have a feeling that all cures in STP except Cure Star will have amazing henshins (side note: Right now I am seeing unnecessary hate on Hikaru on the internet but I'll let them be). Another thing I would like to say is that Prunce is also a great mascot/alien as he was seen very helpful in this episode. Worrisome Moment~�� 1) Can I be honest, although the fighting scene on episode was okay I have suddenly got scared for how the fight scenes in STP will be out of nowhere. It's usually the same thing for the current past seasons we got, it always starts off spectacular in their first episodes but as it later progresses, it get's low. An example in my own opinion would have to be Hugtto, when I heard it was bringing the physical fights back, I was in joy when I heard the news and when I saw Hugtto's first episode but their fights started to feel slow or just plain. I'm hoping that STP won't fall in the same path as I can see it has a lot of possibilities to be another great season. These are all my thoughts on STP's second episode. What are your thoughts about it? Category:Blog posts